


think that i’m just afraid to lose my baby

by hanbrou



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Reddie, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-28 21:46:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18214064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanbrou/pseuds/hanbrou
Summary: its the end of summer, and the losers club has disbanded due to the events that sent them into isolation from each other.but richie and eddie aren’t so ready to give up on one another.





	think that i’m just afraid to lose my baby

the summer was drawing to an end. after what had happened back at Neibolt House, all of the kids grew away from each other. the overwhelming feelings that came from what had happened, had caused a drift. it began with Stan, who quickly cut contact with the members one by one. the last to lose contact from Stan was Bill. Bill wished him a good life and told him he’d always be there for him. Stan just nodded, and walked away. 

Mike drew back with his farm, overcoming the fear of the boltgun. with no warning, he shrugged their friendships off. Beverly’s heart broke as she watched everyone drift away. she tried her best to keep in contact with everyone, Ben and Bill especially. the two boys who completely won over her heart. though, Ben was the first to move away with his parents. which left Bill and Beverly to their own.

however across town, ontop a fallen tree log, sat two teenagers looking out to the water. Eddie and Richie wished the other would speak up first, but neither did. 

“everybody’s pretty much left the club.” Eddie finally spoke, “are you leaving too?”

“i dunno. all that stupid clown shit was hard on -“ 

Eddie looked at him, his eyes longing while Richie attempted to find the appropriate words. 

“everyone.” Richie finally spoke, he adjusted his glasses, “it was hard on everyone.” 

“do you think bowers killed all those people?” Eddie asked, looking back to the water. 

“dunno. the dudes fucked up. i wouldn’t be suprised. he coulda killed us, i mean he tried to!” Richie sighed. 

Eddie placed a hand behind Richie’s back, “are you leaving the club too?”

“i dunno. you?” Richie finally made eye contact with Eddie, who smiled at him softly. Richie’s face flushed. 

“i wish everyone didn’t want to leave. yanno?” Eddie said. 

“yeah. same.” Richie agreed. 

both kept their eyes on one another, not letting the other break eye contact. 

“do you think you’ll always be around?” Eddie choked on the question. he didn’t mean to even ask it, it slipped. 

Richie was taken back by the question. he didn’t even know himself. Richie knew that everyone was bound to grow up and grow apart from one another. that’s just how friendship worked. nonetheless, he reached for Eddie’s hand, 

“i’ll always be here for you, eddie spaghetti.” Richie beamed.

“i hate when you call me that.”


End file.
